pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baltoy
/ |dexunova= |evointo=Claydol |gen=Generation III |species=Clay Doll Pokémon |type=Ground |type2=Psychic |metheight=0.5 m |imheight=1'08" |metweight=21.5 kg |imweight=47.4 lbs. |ability=Levitate |body=04 |egg1=Mineral |color=Brown |evo= }} Baltoy (Japanese: ヤジロン Yajiron) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Baltoy is made out of clay. It is a small figurine Pokémon that walks on one foot. It is a -type Pokémon so it is very stable while its attacks are powerful. It is not very fast, though amazingly smart. Baltoy can change the battlefield with its mind, and it knows its opponent's weaknesses and strengths. It is also a -type Pokémon, so it can use psychic powers to attack as well. It's small and brown with red decorations on its body. Behavior Baltoys are known to sleep by balancing its pointy 'foot' on the ground and then engage sleep standing upright. Baltoys are commonly found in old ruins, preferably ones which are particularly ancient. The peculiar thing about them is that, whenever a Baltoy sees another Baltoy, it will congregates with them and then cry in unison. The reason for the behavior remains a mystery, but has been hypothesized as their own form of specific communication or 'custom'. Evolution Baltoy evolves into Claydol at level 36. Anime *Calista's Baltoy *Tate and Liza's Baltoy *Buck's Baltoy Game info Game locations |type= |rubysapphire=Route 111 |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Route 111 |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 206 (PokéRadar) |dprarity=Rare |platinum=Route 206 (PokéRadar) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 3 (HeartGold only) |hgssrarity=Swarm| |blackwhite=Breed Claydol |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=III |ruby=Baltoy moves while spinning around on its one foot. Primitive wall paintings depicting this Pokémon living among people were discovered in some ancient ruins. |sapphire=As soon as it spots others of its kind, Baltoy congregates with them and then begins crying noisily in unison. This Pokémon sleeps while cleverly balancing itself on its one foot |emerald=A Baltoy moves by spinning on its single foot. It has been depicted in murals adorning the walls of a once-bustling city in an ancient age. |firered=It was discovered in ancient ruins. While moving, it constantly spins. It stands on one foot even when asleep. |leafgreen=It was discovered in ancient ruins. While moving, it constantly spins. It stands on one foot even when asleep. |diamond=It moves by spinning on its foot. It is a rare Pokémon that was discovered in ancient ruins. |pearl=It moves by spinning on its foot. It is a rare Pokémon that was discovered in ancient ruins. |platinum=It moves by spinning on its foot. It is a rare Pokémon that was discovered in ancient ruins. |heartgold=It moves while spinning around on its single foot. Some Baltoy have been seen spinning on their heads. |soulsilver=It moves while spinning around on its single foot. Some Baltoy have been seen spinning on their heads. |black=It moves by spinning on its foot. It is a rare Pokémon that was discovered in ancient ruins. |white=It moves by spinning on its foot. It is a rare Pokémon that was discovered in ancient ruins. |black 2=Discovered in ancient ruins, it moves by spinning around and forms a group when it finds others. |white 2=Discovered in ancient ruins, it moves by spinning around and forms a group when it finds others. |x=It moves while spinning around on its single foot. Some Baltoy have been seen spinning on their heads. |y=It moves by spinning on its foot. It is a rare Pokémon that was discovered in ancient ruins. |or=Baltoy moves while spinning around on its one foot. Primitive wall paintings depicting this Pokémon living among people were discovered in some ancient ruins. |as=As soon as it spots others of its kind, Baltoy congregates with them and then begins crying noisily in unison. This Pokémon sleeps while cleverly balancing itself on its one foot.}} Sprites |border= |rbysapspr=RS 343 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 343 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 343 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr= |dpsprs= |ptspr= |ptsprs= |hgssspr= |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Baltoy BW.gif |bwsprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Baltoy XY.gif }} Trivia Gallery 343Baltoy_AG_anime.png 343Baltoy_AG_anime_2.png 343Baltoy_Dream.png 343Baltoy_Pokémon_Colosseum.jpg 343Baltoy_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon